


Счастливое лето 79-го

by okzzzzana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okzzzzana/pseuds/okzzzzana
Summary: Последнее счастливое лето.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	Счастливое лето 79-го




End file.
